Let's see how far we've come
by GhostQueen187
Summary: *Sequel to Sophia's Saving Grace* Adrian is on the road to recovery from her injuries. Her dad has become a hover parents and Carl won't leave her side. But what horrors await in Alexandra. Will Adrian and Carl's relationship survive? Who will die? Who will live? Follow this young couple as there lives are turned upside down
1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since my gunshot to the head and I was on the verge of recovery. I could finally walk without assistance and movement in my arms was getting easier and easier. I still wasn't allowed to go off on my own though much to my dismay and had to be with at least one member of the group in case I was attacked. Usually it was dad and Carl the two of them haven't left my side since the incident. I know my dad feels bad about what happened. He's always looking at me with guilt filled eyes and don't think I didn't notice the new scars that would appear on his hands after he went 'hunting.' Carl had only just gotten his gun back after the little stunt he tried to pull. He didn't complain as much because he knew his dad was just looking out for him but that doesn't mean he didn't complain about it. Still I did always get him to blush when I called him whiny so

The growth I'm most surprised with out of everyone is Sophia's. I remember at the beginning she was a timid little girl who could barely hurt a fly let alone a walker. But now she had no trouble jabbing a knife into a walkers skulls and walked with her head held high. I couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride that I created this new her. Anyway back on track we were supposedly heading to this safe zone called Alexandra. The idea of a safe zone sounded far fetched to me but I trusted my dad and Ricks judgment more then my own since I was still a bit fucked up in the head. Maybe this place would be safe or at least safe enough to live for a couple of days before moving on. Right know I was doing arm therapy with Sophia trying to get complete movement in my arms. I was lucky that I wasn't completely paralyzed by the shot and only lost minor movement in my arms and legs but as time progressed I was slowly getting it back but I knew it would never be the same. But hey I was still alive which most people who got shot in the head weren't able to say. I tried to move my fingers to hold the gun properly but they just wouldn't cooperate. Damn stuborn bastards. "Come on damn you grab the fucking gun!" I growled trying to hold the gun properly. I dropped it "damn it!" Sophia giggled at my frustration "Calm down Adrian you'll get it eventually,"

I frowned "eventually isn't soon enough in the zombie apocalypse how am I supposed to defend myself if I can't hold a weapon?" Sophia squeezed my hand "that's why we're here Adrian friends are supposed to help each over in there time of need." I nodded about to try again when I heard rustling and turned to see my dad returning. I grinned getting up "dad!" I cried walking as fast as I could to him and pulling him in a hug. He chuckled hugging me tightly "hey kid how's therapy goin?" I growled releasing him before stomping over to the gun. He smirked "I'm guessing not so well." "Damn weapon being so hard to grab making life difficult," I muttered glaring at it causing them to laugh. Carl suddenly appeared causing my scowl to fade only to be replaced by a grin "hey Carl," I said kissing his cheek. Dad pretended to gag when Carl kissed me causing Sophia to laugh and me to glare at him "like your one to judge? Don't think I haven't seen you and Carol tickle fighting in the woods." Dad blushed while Sophia had a disgusted look on her face "why did you have to put that image in my head?" Sophia said shaking her head. I smirked sitting in Carl's lap "he started it," "and I'm finishing it," said Carol coming out of the woods.

I held my hand over my mouth as I watched Sophia look between Dad and her mom before shivering. Oh Sophia at least you didn't have to see it."Rick wants you and Sophia can you help me with lunch?" Carol said. Sophia nodded before both her and dad went to leave "see you Adrian," "Later kid," they both said before leaving with Carol. I snuggled into Carl's chest "finally were alone," I said. I could feel Carl's grin through my hair "yeah free to do all the tickle fighting we want," I hit his chest "Carl!" He shrugged "you started that one admit it." I started to think. Carl and I were old enough. We were fifteen so it wouldn't be strange but there was always the risk of pregnancy if you did it without a condom and no offense to Carl but I wasn't ready for him to be a baby daddy. That and dad would probably kill him leaving me a single mother. I bit my lip maybe I could borrow some from Maggie just as long as she didn't tell dad. After all you could die at any moment during this zombie apocalypse so who knows when we might be able to do this. Yes I had made up my mind. I thought of that as I snuggled into Carl's chest drifting off with nothing but my raging hormones controlling my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

I have never felt so awkward in my life. When I asked Maggie about condoms she looked at me before going into a detailed explanation on how to use them and the best ways to be safe. It was incredibly embarrassing and the fact that Merle was standing right there made it ten times worse. Especially when he started laughing and I didn't yet have the coordination to punch him yet so I just settled for kneeing him in the balls. It was super effective. Anyway we had hit the road again with me happily perched on my dads back. As we walked I scanned the area for any sight of this 'Alexandra' and was having no luck. I found myself quite bored as time passed nodding off every now and then simply for entertainment. I was incredibly relieved when we were finally able to stop. Dad gently layed me against a tree. "You feelin okay?" He asked.

I nodded "yeah," I studied his hands "why do you do that?" He froze "do what?" "Injure yourself," I said frowning "it won't change what happen," dad sighed "I know but I shoulda done somethin-" "don't start," I said rolling my eyes "there was nothing you could do the past is in the past you shouldn't dwell on what could of been but instead focus on the not so distant future." Dad gave me a small smile before ruffling my hair and walking off. I layed my head against the tree closing my eyes and I join the tranquility around me. I heard footsteps approach me and opened my eyes to see Carl standing there in front of me shuffling awkwardly "would you like to go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded and let him help me up "please I've been collecting dust over here," Carl went to help me walk but I pushed his hands away "I got it," he smiled "if you say so," we walked in silence. Well he walked mine was more of a steady limp. We held hands before he slowly let go.

I looked at him confusion as he strolled into the woods before crouching over something his hands moving in a rapid motion. I went to walk over but his voice called out "don't peak!" So I stayed put. "Okay," he mumbled before turning to face me "close your eyes." I grudgingly closed them and felt him aproach me and gently place something on my head. "Open them," he said and I did looking at him. He held up a small hand mirror and I saw that he had made a small flower crown. "All hail queen Adrian," he said giving a mock bow. I grinned before straightening my posture "arise faithful servant the queen wishes to be carried to her next destination," "yes my queen," Carl said before lifting me into a piggy back. If only I had a whip. We walked further me slapping Carl's head whenever he made horse noises until we came across a small cabin in the woods.

It looked nice apart from the two walkers standing guard. Carl put me down "wait here," I raised an eyebrow "do I have a choice?" He rolled his eyes playfully before walking towards the walkers clutching a knife. He jabbed the knife into the walkers skull and ripped it out causing it to fall. The second walker aproached him growling but Carl was ready for him taking a jab at its head. The second walked fell and he quickly scanned in the cabins window. Once deeming it safe he came back over to me "come on," he said helping me up "it's empty." We walked inside before sitting against the wall.

The subtly reached in my pocket and clutched the condom did I really want to risk it? Carl seemed to notice my unease "what's up?" I shook my head before smiling at him "it's nothing don't worry about it." Carl frowned "if it's bothering you than it must be something." I bit my lip awkwardly fiddling with the condom before making up my mind. "Hey Carl have you ever gotten...the talk?" I asked. Carl's face went red "well yeah but why do you ask?" I fiddled with my hands "well I figured were both old enough and as we saw at that hospital we could lose each over at any given moment so I thought-" Carl interrupted me by giving me a small kiss. He smiled at me nervously "I'm fine to do it but only if this is what you really want." I nodded before pulling out the condom. Carl looked at me in shock "where did you get that?" I blushed "long story." We glanced at each other nervously before pulling one another into a passionate kiss. This wasn't like other kisses it was a little more uncertain. Carl nervously slipped his tongue in my mouth. It was a new feeling and it felt a bit weird but I slowly got used to it as I felt Carl gently tug at my shirt.

"That was nice," I said putting my shirt back onto my sweat covered body. Carl nodded "yeah a little strange," "but sweet," I said kissing his cheek."To tell you the truth I feel like I just ran a marathon," Carl laughed pulling me into his chest. I winced slightly causing him to frown "did I hurt you?" he asked. To tell the truth it hurt like hell at first but it gradually got better. "No just a little sore," I said. He nodded lying back. "It almost feels like we're not in the apocalypse," he murmured. I nodded "yeah just seems like the world hasn't gone to shit," "swear," I heard him mutter. I looked at him oddly "did you just say swear?" He blushed "no," "I heard you!" His face turned red and I smiled teasingly at him. "Your such a dork," I teasingly muttered. "No I'm your dork," he corrected. I cuddled into his chest before closing my eyes before a thought came to me. "Carl," "yeah?" "My dad is going to kill you," "...shit," "swear~" "your not gonna let that one go are you?" "Never."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning This chapter has some dark themes goes into limited detail on what Adrian had to put up with in Woodbury in the scenes not shown. You have been warned**

The next morning I awoke to voices. "Adrian! Carl where the hell are ya!" I froze. That was my dads voice. I shook Carl "Carl!" I hissed. He moaned obviously not wanting to wake up but I didn't care. "Carl my dads coming!" Carl sat up immidiatly and quickly rushed to put his shirt back on buckling his pants. I put my pants back on and was about to put my shoes on when the door slammed open. "The hell you two doin in here?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Shit. Dad looked between my frazzled hair and Carl's shirtless body and I knew he had connected the dots. Double shit. His face twisted into an angry expression "You piece of shit! I'll fucking kill you!" He shouted lunging for Carl's throat. Carl quickly ducked out of the way sprinting out of the door with my dad hot on his heels "dad stop!" I said running after them. "I'm gonna beat your ass into the ground!" My dad growled.

"Dad help!" Carl called. It wasn't long after that when Rick and Michonne came running. "Daryl what the hell are you doing?" Rick asked restraining dad from killing Carl. I rushed to him "you okay?" I asked rubbing his shoulder. He nodded slightly out of breathe "yeah but I think I'm going to need to sleep with one eye open tonight." I kissed his cheek before turning my attention back to the adults "why are you so mad?" Rick asked. "Your boy fucked my little girl!" He shouted pointing at Carl. Ricks eyes widened "what?" "He fucked her! Right over there in that cabin in the woods!" "Dad calm down!" I said "she's right Daryl why don't you and Adrian sort things out while I take Carl off for a little talk," Rick said giving an accusing look to Carl. They walked off and dad looked at me "what the he'll were you thinkin? going off into the woods and doin somethin like that!"

I glared at him "maybe I wanted to have one moment of happiness during this god damn apocalypse!" I growled. Dad narrowed his eyes at me "there are other ways to do that over then givin your virginity to so-" "who said I was a virgin!" I said causing him to real back in shock. "At Woodbury the Governer he-" I sniffed "he had his men do horrible things to me I was nothing more then a god damn sex slave" "Adrian-" "that's not all," I said cutting him off "the second time I went to Woodbury the Governer did it himself and don't even get me started at about that creep at the hospital," I wiped my eyes which had began leaking tears without me noticing "so excuse me for wanting to have one _good_ memory of doing something like that." Dad looked at me guiltilt as I stormed off. "Damn it!" I heard him say as I walked off. I kicked a tree angrily before breaking out into sobs old wounds opening. I felt someone wrap there arms around me "you okay?" I heard Carl ask.

I shook my head "how much did you hear?" I asked but I knew by the look in his eyes that he had heard everything. "Oh Adrian I'm so sorry," he whispered before pulling me into a tight hug. I sobbed into his chest for a few moments before pulling back "what are you apologizing for?" He frowned "I couldn't protect you from him," I shook my head "there was nothing you could of done." He looked me in the eyes "what did he do to you?" I hugged myself struggling to remember. Carl squeezed my hand "Te first time I remember I was doing inventory," I started "but then I felt a sharp sting in my neck and passed out," I stopped and Carl squeezed my hand encouraging me to continue "when I came to I was tied up in a room with the Governer and a couple of his men he-he order one of them to- to-" I broke down sobbing and Carl pulled me into another hug his eyes had darkened drastically.

I wiped my eyes "after that it seemed to become a little routine for them whenever the Governer thought I stepped out of line in hopes that he would break me," he gave me a small smile "that just showed how strong you are," I frowned "im not strong why does everyone say that?" "because you are strong! physically not so much but mentally hell yeah! the fact that you could go through all that and not be broken showes how strong you truly are and now," his eyes darkened and his lips turned into a snarl "I want to kill that son of a bitch! As well as all the soldiers who hurt you!" I let out a bitter chuckle "I already got the Governer shot him right n the gut and that kid you shot? I don't really remember because half the time it was hazy from the drugs but he looked familiar." He growled "I knew that kid was bad news! But wait why did you scold me about that?" I bit my lip "true he deserved to die for what he did but I didn't want you to turn into a cold blooded killer Carl I loved you too much for that." Carl's ears turned red and I laughed at him.

He suddenly took off his hat and gave it to me "here," he said "i know how much you love it so I'll let you wear it today to make you feel better." I smiled and kissed his cheek "thanks Carl," he smiled getting up "I'm mean it," I said causing him to turn to me "thank you." He smiled at me gently "anytime." Carl walked off and I sat back adjusting the hat on my head. Damn did I feel cool with this thing on. I heard a rustle and my dad walked out. I looked at my feet "hey Adrian can we talk?" I shrugged and dad sat beside me. "Look," he said "I'm sorry I snapped at you and you know almost killed your boyfriend," I gave a small chuckle "yeah you did get your rage on," he chuckled "yeah I did." His face became solem "Adrian sweetie I'm so sorry for what happened to you I wouldn't hav-" "you still would have reacted the same probably worse then before," he frowned "still I shouldn't have gotten so mad your a big girl now and I should learn to trust your decisions now matter how stupid they may be-" "hey!" I said causing him to smirk "your old enough to do that kind of stuff it's just after you were-" he trailed off "I guess I got kind of protective that's all." I patted his shoulder before pulling him into a hug "it's okay I should of told you sooner." He pulled away before smiling at me "now why don't you go over there and help Beth with Judith while I go find us some lunch okay?" I nodded. He ruffled my hair "that's my girl," he said before grabbing his crossbow and walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked over to Beth who was holding a sleeping Judith in her arms. She smiled at me "thank god could you hold Judith for me? I just want to go wash up for a minute." I nodded before holding my arms out expectantly for her. Beth gently placed her in my arms. Judith as if sensing the exchange slowly opened her eyes and blinked at me. I gave her a small smile and she started to giggle at me reaching for my nose. "Hey sweetie have a nice nap?" I asked rocking her gently. "Your a natural," Carl said plonking down beside me. I shrugged at him "I guess she just likes me." Carl smiled "she's not the only one," "oh shut it you!" I said playfully. "Carh" we heard a soft voice say. Carl and I looked at each over wide eyed before our gaze lowered onto Judith. "Did she just?" Carl asked.

Judith giggled clapping her hands before her gaze fell on me "Ada! Cah!" We grinned and Carl immediately swept Judith into his arms "good girl Judy! you spoke!" He kissed her forehead while she just smiled completely oblivious. I smiled at her gently "I hope we can keep her like this," I said causing Carl to look at me "like what?" I sighed "innocent I just don't want her to se the horrors of our world just yet not till she's ready." Carl remained silent and looked like he was about to say something but was suddenly interrupted "Walkers!" Beth yelled. We all jumped to our feet and Rick came over and grabbed Judith. "How many?" Dad asked placing his hand on my shoulder. Beth bit her lip "lots of them." Rick turned to face everyone "alright let's move out!" Dad looked like he was about to pick me up but I shook my head "I've got it don't worry." Dad sighed "just keep up okay?" I nodded before we set off once more. Sophia and Carl walked on either side of me self appointting themselves as my bodyguards. Carl was clutching my hand tightly causing me to frown "what's up?" he said nothing just squeezed my hand tighter.

"I hope we find this place soon," Sophia grumbled "I'm getting sick of moving place to place all the time." I nodded "yeah but Sophia?" "Yeah?" "What if they have working showers!?" Sophia stopped walking and looked at me "I might just start screaming." We continued walking with me Carl and Sophia playing a very intense game of eye spy (I was totally winning)" I spy with my little eyes something beginning with...T," Sophia said. I was about to reply but Carl beat me to it "holy shit," he said. I frowned "uh Carl? holy shit begins with a h and where would you find- oh!" There right in front of us was a large gate. "No way," I whispered but there it was Alexandra. Just like magic the gates opened and we started to walk in when Carl nudged me. I gave him a questioning look but he just pointed at an old house. In the window there was a girl about our age looking at us blankly. I rose an eyebrow at that as we entered Alexandra. A woman looked at my head and frowned "oh my what happened here?" she said motioning to the bandage on my head and reached to touch it when dad rudely slapped it away "an accident," he said. The woman smiled at me not at all put off by dads cold behavior "we've got some doctors who could take a look at it for you if you like sweetie."

I tilted my head narrowing my eyes slightly. The offer sounded nice but I didn't like the patronizing tone she was using. I contemplated for a bit before nodding "sure." She smiled again "just go over to that building over there and they'll have a look at you," she said pointing. I started to walk there but my dad intervened "she ain't goin on her own," he said. The woman forced a smile "I'm afraid you can't do that its mandatory that all adults be interviewed before being allowed to walk around its protocol." Dad growled and looked like he was about to protest but Carl stepped forward "I'll go with her," he said grabbing my hand. Dad seemed to calm down a bit but snuck a small glare at the back of Carl's head. He let out a nervous chuckle "he doesn't seem to like me right now does he?" I squeezed his hand "I think he's still a little upset about...you know." He blushed before we walked into the building. The doctor smiled at me ugh I'm getting tired of people smiling at me! Before motioning to his table "please sit." I looked at Carl and saw him rest his hand gently on the knife hidden in his shirt in case he tried anything before sitting down. The doctor gently pulled off the bandages before sighing "your lucky you came here when you did your dangerously close to getting an infection." I froze and Carl stared wide eyed at the wound on my head.

It had mostly healed but here was still a small hole from where the bullet went in. The doctor turned around holding disinfectant "this is going to sting a little," he said. I bit my lip. I know from experience that this hurt like a bitch and with a wound like mine it was going to suck. I just hope Carl doesn't shoot him. The doctor lowered the cloth onto my head and I screamed in pain. Carl reached for his weapon but I stopped him with a look. The last thing we wanted was to ruin our chance here by shooting the trained medic. The pain went down and the doctor reached for a fresh bandage before wrapping it around my head. "There you go you were very brave," he said. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. The doctor turned and pulled out a lollipop "here you go." I gave him an 'are you serious?' Look before hesitantly taking the lollipop. We walked out and Carl burst out laughing causing me to scowl. I was about to give him a piece of my mind before an idea came to my mind. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Carl after all this won't be the only **lollipop** ive sucked," I said smirking with a suggestive look on my face. Carl's face turned red and he stuttered to get words out causing my smirk to widen as we walked back to the group. Sophia gave us a confused look "what happened with you two?" I smirked licking my lollipop "nothing Sophia nothing at all."


	5. Sorry

**Hey guys I'm currently rewartching season 5-6 of walking dead and will not be continuing this story until I do that:( don't worry I'm not giving up on this story**! **Im just letting you know it might take two weeks before I can get back onto this with confidence.i'l get back on as soon as I can and your support will probably inspire me to finish faster!**


	6. Chapter 5

Glenn, Noah and a couple others had just left to who knows we're and I was a little worried. To be completely honest I'm not sure what I though of Alexandra. Yeah sure the people weren't too bad and you had food, water and shelter but it just didn't feel right. After being interviewed by the woman in charge I was sent along with Carl to 'get to know' the other children. Let's just say it was incredibly awkward and leave it at that. Although there was a girl who I was curious about. The way she held herself reminded me of how I used to be before I found Sophia and joined the group. I found her sitting against a wall and desided to talk with her. "Hey Enid," I said sitting beside her. She looked at me before turning her attention back to her knife. Okay she was a lot like me. I desided to take a page oth of my dads book and just be brutely honest "so how long were you on your own?" I said causing her head to reel to face me shocked.

I couldn't help but smirk her reaction only proved my hypothesis. She studied me for a moment before answering "awhile how about you?" I smiled "a while you must have been pretty tough to survive this long," she smirked back "you must be too." We remained in a comfortable silence until Enid broke it "it's hard to adjust," she stated "it feels like only yesterday I was fighting for survival but now I'm here and supposed to pretend like it never happened." I nodded "I understand completely it's hard to go through so much crap only to be stuck a place full of people who are completely ignorant of the world outside," "it's almost unfair how people like us had to deal with so much loss, pain and suffering while these people are going on with here lives like nothing happened," Enid said bitterly "it almost makes you wish something bad happened so they would open there eyes and see what the worlds really like," I said leaning back casually." Enid remained silent until she suddenly got up "come on," she said motioning for me to get up "I know a place we can go." I wondered if I could trust her but desided to go anyway. I followed Enid to a giant wall. I looked at her n slight confusion causing her to smile "it's one of the ways out I do this all the time," she said before climbing up the wall. I quickly scanned my surroundings just in case anyone was watching before climbing after her. When I landed I quickly walked to catch up to Enid "so where is this place?" "Only a few minutes away," she replied. I nodded and matched my pace with her. "So how did you get it?" I looked at her puzzled "get what?" "That scar on your forehead," I bit my lip wondering if I should tell her or not.

"These people kidnaped me," I said "my dad and some of the others in my group tried to rescue me and let's just say it didn't go as planned." She winced in sympathy obviously knowing hat getting shot in the head was nothing to laugh about "I'm surprised you lived to tell the tale," she commented. I smiled at her "Hess I'm a lucky girl." We walked a bit more before we heard footprints. Enid turned around and immidiatly scowled "your friend is following us," she stated causing my head to whip around to see Carl searching for us. "Actually he's my boyfriend would you like me to introduce you properly? You've only met once," I said. She shook her head "no he creeps me out," I shrugged "suit yourself but he's really nice once you get to know him." Enid grabbed my arm and together we ran further into the woods and climbed up a tree. "Man it's been a while since I've done this," I said leaning back on the branch. "So how did you get with your group telling by your eyes I can tell you weren't always with them." I smiled "one of the girls in here group went missing and I saved her and ironically I was sleeping in the tree at the time," I said causing her lip to twitch upwards "this man found us and took us back to the group," "and how did they react to your presence?" She said interrupting me "they shot me," I said bluntly causing her eyes to widen.

I chuckled at her expression before continuing "don't worry it was an accident! Anyway when I woke up I overheard them talking about wether or not they should let me stay and one guy was very vocal about his disapproval of my existence he even hit me on some occasions and threatened to kill me." Enid's expression turned sour when I mentioned Shane. "But I was aloud to stay and that's when I met Carl and found my dad," "wait you didn't know who your dad was?" She asked. I nodded "yeah I was raised by my b-brother Nick," I stuttered. Even now the mention of him still upset me. Enid looked at me with understanding "how did he die?" I gulped "I don't know exactly but I have a feeling the dummy got himself bit because he next time I saw him..." I trailed off as the image of my walker brother appeared in my head. "You know my parents were killed by walkers," she said in a monotone voice "they were teared apart right in front of me after attempting to Hotwire a car." I was about to say something to consol her when she sat up "we should probably get back now," she said climbing down. I shot her another look before shortly following her. The walk was silent and it wasn't until we got to the wall that she finally spoke again "I'm sorry about your brother," she said.

I smiled "thanks and I'm sorry about your parents." She didn't reply but she did give me an awkward smile before we climbed over again and made our way into town only to find commotion. I found Glenn and dad fighting and noticed someone sneaking up behind them ready to surprise them. My eyes widened before narrowing at the man before I raced over and jumped on his back. I could hear Carl and dad call worriedly for me but I ignored them in favor of keeping this guy off Glenn. We didn't stop fighting until a lady came over and started to scold us for our behavior. "And you young lady," she said turning to me after giving the men an earful "brawls like this are no place for a child." I rolled my eyes "I've been through worse," I muttered darkly before going to stand beside Carl and Enid. After the commotion finished Carl noticed Enid's presence "you don't like me do you?" Enid said nothing and just walked passed Carl emotionlessly. Carl turned to me "what's her problem?" I shrugged "she said you creeped her out." "How do I do that I barely know her!" Carl said offended. I honestly felt like laughing at his go smacked expression "I don't know she just does."

Carl rolled his eyes as we walked back to his place "and since when were you two so buddy buddy," "since now and since when did you develop the habit of following girls into the forest huh pretty boy?" I said playfully bumping him. Carl blushed "you caught me?" I smirked at him "kinda hard not too when your barreling through the woods like you were." His face turned redder "I was just worried about you." I rolled my eyes "Carl sweetie we've been over this I can take care of myself," " I know but," he leaned closer "I don't trust her." I sighed "Carl you don't trust anyone-" "but it's different with her there's just something...off with her." I groaned in exasperation "but Carl you barely know her!" "Which is exactly why I don't trust her." I sighed knowing there was no getting through with him before I was struck with an idea. "Hey Carl," I said smirking as we entered the house we were staying in. He turned to face me probably noticing the change in my tone "uh yeah?" "Why don't you want to get to know Enid?" He shuffled nervously "well I just don't feel comfortable with her and here's nothing you can do to change that!" I raised my eyebrow "nothing?" I said curiously as I stepped closer to him until we were nose to nose "because I'm sure I know a certain something something that will change your mind," I said seductivly in his ear. I could hear his heavy breathing as he gulped "b-but we don't h-have a-" "condom? got one right here," I said pulling one out of my pocket. Carl's eyes widened and I smiled cheekily at him as I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 6

After some _convincing_ I had somehow managed to convince Carl to try and get along with Enid. Noah had invited me to go on a run so I was pretty excited to get out. Dad and Carl came to see me off. "Be careful out there okay?" Dad said ruffling my hair. I grinned "you two god knows your more reckless then me." Dad rolled his eyes and playfully nudged me as I turned to face Carl who was frowning. "I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be going out so early," he said scowling. I chuckled "Carl don't worry I'll be _fine_ and besides." I leaned in close so I could whisper in his ear "I've got Glenn, Noah and Terra to keep me safe if anything goes south so don't worry so much okay?" Carl stared intently at me before softening slightly "alright but if you get one scratch your band from going out for life."

I smiled at him before pecking his lips "see you later," I said before going over to the others. One of them Adian I think it was frowned when he saw me "are you sure it's such a good idea we let a kid come with us it could be dangerous." I rolled my eyes while Glenn smirked "she may be younger t she's a hell lot more tougher then either of you put together, Adrian show them your scar," I nodded before pulling my fringe up showing them the bullet wound causing their eyes to widen "Adrian was shot in the head from point blank and still managed to live," "yeah," Eugene cut in "the little girl's tough as nails." I grinned at my family as they smirked at the two guys who fell silent. We hopped into the van and headed out for the supply run. I felt giddy to be able to hold my knife and a gun.

To be outside the walls and remember who I was. I couldn't hear what everyone was saying because the two in front were playing obnoxiously loud music but I could tell they were all laughing. When we got there we all piled out of the car and grabbed out weapons. "We should head in the front door." Glenn shook his head "no we should do a perimeter check and see if there are any other exits," one of the guys turned to face him "why?" I rolled my eyes as Glenn explained "so we have somewhere to go if things go bad," "why my plan b is to exit through the front door," said the man cockily. I scoffed causing him to turn to face me "think something's funny," I smirked "yeah, just wondering how the hell you've survived so long," the guy actually laughed at me "I don't need survival tips from some little punk girl who thinks she's shit!" He said getting in my face.

Glenn and Noah moved to shove him away, Glenn more aggressively but I raised my hand at them telling them I had this. "You think I don't know how to survive out there," I laughed bitterly "your hella fucking wrong," I shoved him back "I've walked through herds," another shove "I've seen things you wouldn't believe," shove "I've done things you wouldn't even dream of doing but you know what!?" I gave him one final shove before pushing him against the wall and holding my knife at him "I don't regret a second of it, you know why?" I held the knife to his face "because it makes me what I am today. A survivor and I would rather be that en a spineless fool who doesn't know shit about what he worlds really like," I released him and stepped back causing him to hold his throat and walk towards his friend. I walked to Glenn who was smirking at me proudly and Noah who was grinning before turning to face him again "and Nicholoas?" He turned to face me "get in my face again and I'll drive this knife in your throat."

He said nothing and nearly scowled as he walked off with Adian. Glenn patted me on the back "nice work you really told him," I shrugged "I've never been the type to let people walk all over me so why should I start now?" Glenn snorted "you've proved that to me multiple times Adrian I was there when you yelled at Shane remember?" I rubbed my head sheepishly while Noah looked at us curiously "who's Shane?" Glenn gave a small smile "Shane was this guy who thought he could control everything and everyone and would yell when it didn't go his way I'm and Adrian often butted heads." Glenn turned to face me again "and didn't you call him Oficer Douchbag one time?" I chuckled "yeah good times." We remained silent until we saw a heard of walkers. My eyes widened "holy shit," I muttered at the sight of them all. We regrouped and finally got inside to find those...those square thingys okay I don't remember what Eugene called them but I have some idea what they look like...probably.

"Flashlights on," Glenn whispered as we entered. I looked around and almost jumped when I saw a bunch of walkers behind a fence. I sighed with relief "thank god for that fence," "no kidding," Glenn agreed. "Eugene was right!" We heard Terra cry out happily. I smiled before it faded as I watched Adian shoot at a walker in riot gear. My eyes widened as I ran to help him. I stood behind him and pulled out my knife "wait for it to get closer I've got this!" I told him softly trying to calm him down but he didn't listen as he continued to fire at it. Glenn's eyes widened in horror "grenades look out." I was about to take cover when I was blasted back and fell to the floor. I hissed in pain when I saw that my hip was inhaled on a spike but I was lucky compared to Adian who was completely impaled on the wall. I heard voices call for me but they were faint and everything was fuzzy. I saw that Nicholoas asshole see me but walked passed me despite seeing I was alive. I was about to close my eyes when I saw Glenn's panicked face in front of me "Adrian stay with me!" He cried grabbing my face causing me to snap back to reality. "Ugh," was all I could manage "listen Adrian I'm going to pull you off and it's going to hurt like hell I know but your gonna be okay! alright? Just stay with me!" He said frantically. I slowly nodded causing him to smile shakily at me "okay I'm gonna pull you off on three one two," he suddenly pulled me off causing me to gasp and breath heavily.

"It's okay Adrian just stay with me. Noah take her!" Glenn yelled as Noah picked me up so Glenn could help the other guy. Running we were running and I felt myself get passed into Glenn's arms again "stay with me, just stay with me," he kept muttering like a prayer or mantra to keep me up. We were in doors I think it was still so fuzzy and walkers...there were walkers everywhere. I think they could smell my blood. Glenn seemed to be trying to break the glass but the other guy slipped out causing Noah's door to open...Noah. "No!" I said as loud as I could as Noah was dragged into the herd. Glenn grabbed me and held me to his chest as we both cried other Noah who was getting devoured right in front of our very eyes. I started to feel weak causing Glenn's eyes to widen before narrowing in determination. "Come on!" He said picking me up bridal styl before kicking the door open and running back to the van.

I heard shouting lots of shouting form both Glenn and Nicholoas before I was moved into the back of the van Glenn's face hovering above me as he tried desperately to keep me awake. "Adrian look at me," he said grabbing my face "your gonna be fine okay I can't lose anyone else I just can't," he muttered. I gave him a tiny grin "good cause...you won't have to." Glenn gave me a small smile "do you remember how you and Carl used to read comic books late at night back at the prison?" I smiled knowing he was trying to distract me "yeah, drove my dad mad." He chuckled "do you remember how you and Sophia used to go around mimicking everybody when they weren't looking?" I laughed causing my stomach to hurt "yeah we especially loved doing it to Rick because he was fun to bother." I felt the car pull over and Glenn didn't waste a second quickly picking me up before carrying me out of the van as Eugene grabbed Terra who had been knocked out. I heard rapid foot steps and Carl calling for me before finally passing out.

I blinked groggily rubbing my eyes before slowly sitting up clutching my side as I felt a sharp pain dig in there. "How are you feeling?" I heard Glenn ask as I slowly turned to face him. "Ugh what happened?" I asked sleepily. Glenn's eyes darkened "that bastard left us for dead and almost got you killed." "What!?" I heard a voice yell as I turned to face an extremely pissed off Carl. "Uh I'll leave you two alone," Glenn said awkwardly as he exited the room. Carl walked to my bedside "who left you for dead?" I sighed "some asshole on the run left me for the walkers after I was in-paled on a beam." Carl's face turned red and his hands clenched into fists "who? I'll kil that son of a bitch!" I chuckled paying the spot beside me on the bed. Carl slowly sat beside me as I layed my head on his shoulder and clutched his hand "there's no need for that and besides I think Glenn beat you too it," Carl's till didn't look very happy so I pecked his cheek "don't worry! You know me! I'm a tough girl!" "I know that," Carl said softly pecking my lips.

I grinned "will it make you feel better if I promise not to go outside the walls?" He nodded "alright fine for you so be grateful I don't listen to just anyone," I said playfully nudge him . He smirked smugly "so I'm special?" I nodded kissing his lips again "yep you bet you are." Carl smiled softly "you should get some sleep," he said getting up and walking for the door. I grabbed his hand before he could leave "please stay, after what happened with Noah..." I trailed off the image of Noah getting eaten still not out of my mind. Carl smiled and kissed my forehead "dont worry I'll stay with you until you fall asleep you know how my dad worries." I nodded understandingly as he climbed into bed with me. I cuddled up to his warm chest as he kissed my forehead "I did learn one thing today?" Carl looked at me curiously "what's that?" "The people here are hopeless." All Carl did was snort.


	8. Chapter 7

I winced when I felt the sun hit my eyes the next morning. I blinked sleepily and realized Carl had left probably to check on Judith or something. I sighed before placing my feet on the ground and slowly got up wincing slightly as I held my side before walking out of the room. I immidiatly ran into Sophia who greeted me with a hug "thank god your here! I was worried!" She said smiling. I gave her a small smile before looking around "where's Uncle Merle?" She grinned "Dianna got him working with Abraham on the expansions they work well together." I couldn't help but smirk at that. They were quite similar both having large builds and tempers to match. I desided I would spend time with Sophia today because I felt I had been neglecting her "so what are you doing today?" I asked. She smiled linking her arm with mine "mom and I are baking cookies," I raised a brow "your mom one of the biggest badasses I know is making cookies?" She smirked "we have to fit in somehow," "are they any good?" Sophia hit my arm. Hard.

"Ow!" I hissed "what was that for!?" Sophia didn't reply but I did see her smirk. Cheeky little shit. Carol smiled at me as I walked in. I tried not to laugh at her innocent looking outfit causing her to glare at me playfully "go ahead laugh it up chuckles." I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Carol swatted me on the head "hey! Hey! Hey! What is it abuse Adrian day!" They chuckled at my fake outraged look before getting to work. Not wanting to get in the way I sat aside and watched them not knowing a thing about baking. My brother wasn't the baking type he was more of a pick it up at a drive threw type of guy. Not that I complained what kind of kid didn't like getting junk food? Sophia looked like she was about to ask me something when there was a knock at he door confusing all of us. I got up and answered it since both Sophia and Carol were busy brib-baking for the Alexandrians. I opened the door and found Ron standing there. I tilted my head at him "uh hi Ron," I said awkwardly.

Ron had a serious look on his face "hey Adrian can I talk with you for a moment?" I shot him a look of confusion before turning back to face Sophia and Carol who were looking at Ron with slight suspicioun. I turned back to him and nodded "i guess so," I said closing the door behind me. "What's up?" I asked. Instead of answering Ron grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Carols house. I sent a look to Carol through the window and mouthed ten minutes to her causing her to nod in understanding before I faced front again. When Ron finally stopped dragging me her turned to face me a serious look on his face. "Carl's your boyfriend right?" I nodded "well Enid's my girlfriend and I think something's going on between them." I couldn't help but scoff "are you serious? Enid is wierded out by Carl and Carl feels the same way about her there's nothing between them," Ron sighed before pulling out a photograph "I didn't want to believe it too until I saw this today."

Ron handed me the photo and I gasped. The photo had Enid and Carl intametly close to one another and looked seconds away from kissing. I felt angry tears prick my eyes and I growled throwing the photo on the ground. "Son of a bitch! God damn it!" I cried angrily kicking at the ground. Ron smiled sadly at me "I know that was my reaction too." I was livid. I thought after all we've been through together that there wasn't a chance Carl would cheat on me but I guess I was wrong. Ron wrapped a comforting arm around me and I gave him a small smile silently thanking him for his comfort when we heard angry voices shouting. I jumped to my feet and rushed to were the sound was coming form, Ron following after me and was shocked at the sight. There was Rick in a fist fight with Rons dad and by the looks of it he wasn't doing so well. Despite Rons protest I ran forward and tried to pull Pete off Rick but Pere turned around and punched me in the face.

I fell to the ground and clutched my jaw in pain and saw anger fill Ricks eyes before he started wailing on Pete. Carl tried to pull his dad off but was shoved to the side. Carl came over to me "are you okay!?" He said reaching his arms out for me but I shoved him away "don't touch me," I snapped causing him to shoot me a hurt look. Sophia came over and helped me up gently guiding me away from the fight and to the infirmary. I winced as I was stitched up by Rosita holding an ice pack to my busted lip. Apparently when I fell I opened up some stitches. Great. Rosita smiled at me before going to check on Rick. I looked down when Cale walked into the room not wanting to talk with him right now. Not after what he did. He sighed before sitting down on the chair next to me. "Adrian," he said softly "talk to me what's wrong?" I felt my anger build up "what's wrong?" I said coldly "you have a lot of nerve asking what's wrong after what you did."

Carl looked at me in confusion "what did I do?" I laughed bitterly "don't act innocent Ron already showed me the proof." Carl's eyes narrowed "and what exactly did Ron show you?" I looked away from him "Adrian what did he show you." Carl asked again. "Oh nothing it's not like he has a picture of you and Enid about to get it on!" I said angrily. "What!" He said "show me!" I angrily threes the photo at his chest crossing my arms. His eyes widened in recognition at the photo "oh," he said quietly. So he admits it. I was about to yell at him when he started laughing. I glared at him "so you think this is funny?" He instantly stopped laughing "Adrian we weren't about to kiss." My glare softened slightly "you weren't?" "No!" He said chuckling "I was talking with her like you said and walkers came and forced us to hide in a tree opening trust me the only person I ever want to kiss is you." I instantly get guilty for being quick to judge Carl. He was only doing what I asked and I felt really stupid for jumping to conclusions. "Carl I-" Carl silenced me with a kiss "don't be the photo was pretty bad I probably would of freaked out two if I saw a photo of you and Ron like that speaking of Ron..." His fists clenched "I think I need to have a word with him about spreading rumors," I grabbed his hand "don't worry about it Carl," "but-" "Carl," I said sternly. He smiled sheepishly before giving me a much longer kiss "your right sorry but next time something like this happens get the story from me first okay?" I nodded pulling him into a hug "okay."


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've taken so long to update I've been gone on vacation and only just got back right now so thanks for being patient and enjoy!**

I was sitting on the couch in Carl and Ricks house helping Carl babysit Judith. Rick had this trial thing going on and us kids weren't aloud to come. I snorted causing Carl to look at me "what's so funny?" He asked bouncing Judith a bit. "The adults for not letting us come, I mean seriously! It's not the end of the world if we see and its your dad! You have a right to be there more then anybody-" Carl silenced my angry rant with a kiss "it's fine don't worry about it, if anything it gives you and me some alone time together."

I smiled at how calm Carl was about this. If this was two years ago Carl would of been cursing up a storm about this. It's kinda funny how the roles have reversed over the years. Carl noticed me staring and smirked at me "see something you like Adrian?" I smirked back and scooted closer to him so I could whisper in his ear "not yet Grimes," I whispered seductivly in his ear. He instantly blushed causing me to smirk victoriously at him. Carl turned away from me muttering about how I 'cheated' causing me to laugh "oh come on Carl don't be like that! We've already got one baby in the room." Carl playfully shoved me causing me to fall off the couch.

"Hey!" I yelled causing him to smile innocently before placing Judith in her cot knowing this was about to become war. I hopped up and tackled Carl on the couch causing him to let out a loud 'oof' sound. I leaned in to kiss him but instead rested my head on his chest. He groaned loudly "tease," he said causing me to smirk "not my fault your comfortable," I said closing my eyes. I felt him lift his hand up and gently run his fingers through my hair. I froze looking Carl in the eyes. The last time someone ran their hands through my hair it was my brother after I had a nightmare.

He frowned pulling his hand away "sorry does that make you uncomfortable?" I blinked before shaking my head at him "no you just surprised me the last time someone did that..." I trailed off. Carl smiled in understanding and pulled me back on his chest continuing to run his fingers through my hair. Suddenly there was a loud gunshot. Carl and I sat up immediately and bolted to the window. "What was that?" Carl asked. I bit my lip "it sounded like it came from the meeting area."

Carl made for the door but I grabbed his arm "no we should stay here if it's bad news we have to stay and protect Judith."Carl looked like he was about to protest but sighed "okay 15 minutes and if we haven't heard from anyone then we get Judith and leave." I nodded and we sat down and waited keeping an eye on both doors. Rick came in a few minutes later and we rushed to him "dad what happened?" "We heard a gunshot!" Rick raised his hands to silence is before motioning to a man standing behind him "you can go inside and wash up," he said gently. The man nodded before walking upstairs. When he was out of sight we turned to face Rick expectantly.

Rick sighed before answering "Petes dead, he attacked and killed an innocent man we had not choice." My eyes widened at that. I knew there was something wrong with that guy but I didn't expect him to go that far. Rick patted Carl's shoulder "you should go upstairs and rest," he said softly. Carl nodded before kissing me on the cheek "goodnight," he said before running upstairs. Rick turned to face me "you should head home there's someone you want to see," he said nodding behind him. I looked over his shoulder and grinned when my eyes met my dads.

I ran to him and hugged his waist tightly "when did you get back," I asked him as he patted my back. "A couple of minutes ago," he said "how's your wound?" I pulled away grinning at him "its fine could of been worse." Dad frowned "well it wouldn't have happened if those fuckers knew what they were doing," I smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around me "I'm glad your back dad," "I'm glad too kid."


	10. Chapter 9

_Flashback_

 _"Ron? What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. Ron froze slowly turning towards me before shrugging "I just want to go see where my dad is buried," my face softened immidiatly. True his dad was a complete asshole but he was still his dad. I put my hand on his shoulder "I'll go with you it's not safe to be out there by yourself," Ron looked like he was about to protest but instead nodded following me out. We remained in an awkward silence until I finally broke it. "Hey...I'm sorry about your dad." Ron tensed at the mention of his dad "it's not your fault you weren't the one who shot him," he replied bitterly. I sighed knowing he was probably furious with Rick._

 _"You know I've been in your position I actually lost my brother a couple of years back," I revealed. "Yeah but did Rick shoot_ _ **him**_ _in the face?" He snapped. I raised my brow at him "actually yes." Ron blinked st me suprised "how can you stand to be in his presence after him doing something like that? Let alone date his son?" I frowned thinking back to the incident before replying "because I knew it had to be done," my eyes narrowed "and what does Carl have to do with it?" Ron remained silent and looked like he was about to say something when his eyes widened in horror. I turned around and saw walkers approaching us. I covered Rons mouth before he could scream "Ron go find Rick and Morgan NOW!" I told him shoving him away before pulling out a knife. Once Ron was gone I covered his retreat killing any walker that got close before following after him. I almost groaned when I heard Ron yell and scream for help before running after him. I almost sighed Jon relief when I spotted Rick but that look changed to a look of horror "holy shit..."_

I was a little upset when they sent some of our best fighters (including dad) off to deal with the massive herd. I mean don't get me wrong the plan Rick came up with was brilliant but what happened if we got attacked? Or some of the herd broke off and came here? We'd be completly screwed. I was sitting on a grass area with Sophia. It was really quiet today but I couldn't help but have a bad feeling or am I just being paranoid? "Adrian?" Sophia called causing me to jump "huh?" Sophia laughed "are you even listening to me?" "Not really," I said sheepishly. Sophia sighed "I was telling you about the new doctor remember?" I titled my head "why what's up with her?" "She's hopeless! I could do so much better if only they let me-" "Sophia," I gently cut her off "I know your probably furious but don't worry I bet when the time comes in a real emergency you can prove just how talented you are," Sophia took a deep breath and smiled at me "thanks Adrian," I grinned at her "no problem." We sat back as the wind blew our hair "you know it feels like our roles have revearsed," Sophis said suddenly "not really it was more of a circle. I gave you advice on how to survive, you gave me advice on how to communicate with the male species etc." Sophia laughed again "is that what we call them now?" I gave her a false look of confusion "didn't you get the memo? " "no I had not idea post still worked."

"Uh excuse me?" Ron said causing us to turn to face him "can I talk to Adrian really quickly?" Sophia gave me a curious look while I meaty shrugged "uh I guess so?" Sophia got up and walked off probably to find her mother while Ron took her place sitting a little too close for my liking. I shuffled away from him a bit before speaking "what did you need me for?" He scratched the back of his head "uh I firstly just wanted to apologize for how I behaved earlier," I raised my grow at him and he continued "You were just trying to be nice and I shouldn't have been so insensitive." I shrugged "don't worry about it besides I've had worse said to me." Ron stared intently at me making me feel slightly uncomfortable. Suddenly Ron grabbed my face and kissed me.. My eyes widened before I pushed Ron off me. "What the hell was that for!? I have a boyfriend!" I yelled backing away from him before sprinting off. I needed to find Carl. I ran into his house and sprinted up to Judith's room knowing that's where he would be. Carl looked up as I barged into the room "Hey Adrian," he said before his eyes widened "hey what's wrong," he said gently cupping my face

"It's Ron-" "what did he do this time?" He groaned. I bit my lip "he uh he-" "he what?" He said curiously "he kissed me." Carl froze face shocked until it became one of annoyance "he did what!" He whisper yelled not wanting to wake Judith. "He kissed me." Carl angrily rubbed his face before looking at me "did you kiss him back?" "No!" Carl took deep breaths obviously trying to control his anger "are you okay?" He said softly wrapping me in his arms. I rested my head on his chest "yeah I ran here as soon as it happened," "good," he said kissing my head "Because I want to take care of my girl," "your girl?" I said pulling away with my eye brows raised "who said I was your girl?" "I did," he replied grinning "just then actually." He leaned in to kiss me when we were interrupted by the sound of screaming. We ran to the window and looked on in horror as people slaughtered the Alexandrians.

We grabbed our weapons and raced downstairs to protect them when Carol stopped us "stay here and guard Judith," she said before racing out. Carl turned to me "Adrian grab Judith and make sure all exits upstairs are locked," he said kissing my head. I nodded and raced upstairs smiling at Judith before scooping her up in my arms. I walked to the window and locked it so no one could open it and blocked th door from the outside with a book shelf to be safe. I did that with all rooms just to be safe when I heard Carl shooting at something I ran downstairs putting Judith in a crib and saw Enid walk back in. When did she get here? She placed a note on the table not seeing me and climbed out the window. Not feeling comfortable with her going out there alone I wrote on the back of her note saying that I went after Judith and would be back soon before racing after her.

A man with a w on his forehead tried to stab me when I exited but I kicked him in the back of the leg before stabbing him in the head. I looked over and saw Enid climbing over the fence and quickly followed her determined to stop her. When I finally caught up to her she turned to face me with a glare "you shouldn't have followed me," "well you shouldn't have gone off alone," I said crossing my arms "what are you doing Enid? It's dangerous out here!" "Like it's much safer there!" Enid snapped. I went to move towards her but she pulled a gun out making me freeze. "I know you've been shot before Adrian, so unless you want to repeat that I suggest you leave me alone." I raised my arms showing I meant no harm "If this is what you really want Enid then I won't stop you okay? So please put the gun down." Enid narrowed her eyes at me "turn around and face that tree," she ordered. I did what she said holding my arms on the tree. "I'm sorry," was the last thing I heard before Endi knocked me out with the back of her gun.

Carl pov

I was incredibly worried. Not only were we attacked but half the herd broke off and were knocking at our doorstep. I thought it couldn't get any worse until I realized Adrian was out there with them. I wanted to blame Enid, to hate her for being the reason my girlfriend was in danger but I knew that Adrian wouldn't want me too. So instead I decided I was going out there to get them but I was going to need help. I didn't want to have to ask Ron of all people to help me, especially after the little stunt he pulled, but I knew he would be the only one most likely to agree. "Ron I need your help," I said grudgingly. "Why should I do that?" He snapped causing me to sigh "Look Enid and Adrian are out there there your friends-" "Enid's my girlfriend or at least she was right?" He said sarcastically. "Well Adrian's my girlfriend," I snapped "and I want to go out there and help her but I need your help-" "how do you know she's not dead?" He asked "how do you know if the both of them are dead or not?"

"they aren't dead Enid's been out before," Ron sighed angrily "I told her not to go outside the walls I told her there were bad people out there, I told her it was stupid," "It's only dangerous if you don't know what your doing and beside Adrian's with her," I said. Ron was really starting to get on my nerves. "Then she's stupid too." That's when I snapped. I grabbed Ron by the front of his shirt and shoved him against a wall "Adrian's not stupid! She's a whole lot smarter then you!" "Oh really? Then why is she out there right now most likely getting devoured by walkers. I tightened my grip on him tempted to punch him "if she's so stupid then why did you kids her?" Ron snorted "isn't it obvious? I wanted you to know what it felt like to have the girl you like stolen from you." I released him and glared at him "well then you failed because I love Adrian and she loves me I know that." Ron dusted himself off as I turned to go look for them. "If you go out there your dad will send more people out and then they'll die too." I froze and grudgingly admitted that he was right. Without looking back at him I stormed to my house to find Judith. I just hoped that Adrian was safe.


	11. Chapter 10

**Im so sorry I took so long to update! I was just waiting for more of the season to come out before I got stuck into it so I hope you enjoy this overdue update**

"Hey kid are you alright?" I groaned clutching my head in pain. I was seriously going to kill Enid when I found her. I looked around and saw I was in some sort of abandoned building. I jumped when someone placed there hand on my shoulder and turned my blurry vision towards them. In front of me was a man in a black trench coat with long brown hair and a beanie. I squinted my eyes at the blurry figure "Jesus is that you?" The man chuckled a bit "yeah I guess you could say that."

I gave him an odd look but decided not to question it "so where am I?" He shrugged "I don't know I was on a run for my group when I stumbled upon you about to eat I couldn't just leave a girl to die so I grabbed you and brought you in this abandoned building," I nodded and rubbed my eyes "how long was I out?" "A couple of days-" "-what!" I shouted. Everyone back home was going to be going ballistic! "Here," he said handing me a water bottle "your probably thirsty," I grabbed the bottle and chugged it down only just realizing how thirsty I was. I gave him a guilty look when I saw I had drank it all "Sorry," "it's cool you needed it more." Jesus suddenly placed his ands on my back and behind my knees and picked me up causing me to squeak.

"where are you taking me?" I asked. Jesus looked at me with a kind smile "I'm taking you to my home I'm no doctor but you definatly show signs of a concussion." I nodded excepting his answer. "so you got a name? I personally don't feel like calling you kid all the time," I chuckled "Adrian," I told him. He smiled at me "well it's nice to meet you Adrian." I snickered a bit causing him to look at me "what's so funny?" "Is your name _really_ Jesus?" He chuckled "my real name is Paul but my friends call me Jesus," I gave him an odd look "why?" he shrugged "I don't really know guess I just look like him."

I liked Jesus he reminded me of my big brother Nick. We were silent for a few moments until Jesus broke it "so how did you end up out here? if you don't mind me asking," I frowned "well our group was attacked by this other group called the wolves they jumped over our walls and started to slic people up-" "they sliced people up!?" he cried looking at me with wide eyes. I shrugged "yeah we managed to drive them out but then I noticed one of my friends missing so I went looking for her. When I found her she knocked me out with her gun," he frowned "no offense but she doesn't sound like much of a friend." I shrugged again "I guess she was just scared."

Jesus nodded "these people that attacked you they didn't mention any names did they?" I shook my head "no I didn't exactly stop to have a chat with them." We both chuckled. My eyes widened when I saw a large wooden fence "holy shit," Jesus smiled "well Adrian," he said "welcome to the Hilltops."

Jesus walked up to the gate only to be stopped by the two guys on watch "Jesus who's the girl?" One of them said pointing their spear at me. "Her names Adrian and I found her wounded she seems to be suffering from a concussion," the guy frowned "did you get any supplies?" "No but as soon as I get Adrian settled in I'll head back out." The guard nodded accepting his answer before opening the gates.

I could feel everybody's eyes on me as Jesus walked me in. I was simply amazed at what I saw. The Hilltops had farm animals and a blacksmith! To say I was impressed would be an understatement. Jesus carried me to what I presume was the infirmary and set me down in a bed. "You just rest here for now while I go get Gregory the man in charge so he can get you some clothes and somewhere to sleep for the night." I frowned. Was I really going to stay here for the night while my friends and family were probably fighting for there lives back at Alexandria. The thought of them sent a pang in my heart.

Jesus seemed to notice how uncomfortable I seemed because he smiled "don't worry you don't have to stay permanently If you don't want to. You can just stay here for a couple of days until you recover and get back on your feet," I nodded liking that better. "Could you tell me what your parents look like? I might run into them while I'm on a supply run." I winced knowing how angry my dad will be when he finds out I'm missing "dad just my dad," Jesus frowned "I'm sorry, so what does your dad look like?"

I gave Jesus a brief description of my dad not wanting to give too much away. Jesus nodded at me before getting up and leaving to go get this Gregory. I twirled my knife in my hands as I waited. I really home right now. I missed everyone. Especially dad and Carl. I wondered how they were doing. If they were okay. Did they manage to get rid of the herd? Or did something go wrong?

The door swinging open stopping my thoughts and I looked up at the man in front of me. So this was Gregory. No offense but he looked kind of wimpy. He was nothing like Rick or Deanna. While Rick and Deanna carried themselves with a certain confidence this man looked pretty spineless. He smiled at me "Well hello there Adrian my name as you probably know is Gregory and I welcome you to our community." I gave him a blank look which he failed to notice.

"I see you've already met Jesus that good you've familiarized yourself with somebody." He handed me some clothes "here's some fresh clothes you can change in unfortunately you'll have to stay in here for the night until we can find you some more permanent accommodation." Gregory lowered himself into the chair beside me "now comes the hard stuff is there anything you can contribute to this community while you stay? Any shall we say special skills or hobbies you have?" "Well," Istarted fiddling with my hands "I can hunt and set traps for food if that's what you mean." Gregory smiled with a strange glint in his eye "Adrian I think you will contribute well to this community."


	12. Chapter 11

I had been at the Hilltops for around about a week now and I've got to say it's not as bad as I thought it would be. The people were nice (with a few exceptions) and had a reasonable amount of supplies. I also found out that they had this place had a deal with this guy named Negan who hey had to give half there stuff to. I thought this was complete and utter bullshit but didn't say anything.

Gregory looked at me like I was God sent because I knew how to hunt for food which added less pressure for them to provide for Negan. I often came back with squirrels and the occasional deer. I was staying with this elderly couple who had agreed to take me in because my guardian wasn't here with me. Even though this place was fantastic I really missed my family and boyfriend back home. However whenever I tried to leave Gregory would always guilt trip me or remind me how I was apart of this community now so had to do as he said. Cocky bastard.

Anyway I was currently out in the woods following a deer I had been tracking. I walked bow and arrow in hand careful not to step on any of its tracks. The Hilltops had run out of bullets awhile ago so the blacksmith (yes they had one) had made me a bow and arrows for hunting. I felt a pang in my heart remembering all the times I had gone hunting with my dad. I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts. This community needed me to focus for this.

I crouched behind a tree and carefully lined up my shot. 'Damn it at this angle I won't be able to hit it,' I thought getting up. I silently scaled up the tree settling myself on the branch and aimed my shot again. 'Perfect,' I thought grinning as I aimed my shot at the unsuspecting Deers head. I fired the arrow causing the deer to fall to the ground as I jumped down the tree to gain my prize. I grinned before throwing the deer over my shoulder and headed back to the hilltops. Luckily enough the Hilltops wasn't that far from a forest so I could easily go hunting whenever I felt like it. Not that anybody minded he more food the better.

I whistled happily as I followed the track back to the Hilltops and smiled as the guards opened the gate for me. I dropped the deer on the table in front of a lady who was preparing to skin it. She smiled at me "nice work Adrian your contributes to this community have done wonders," I blushed scratching the back of my head awkwardly "it was nothing," I said. "Who taught you to hunt?" She asked. My once happy mood instantly plummeted "my dad," I told her "he was the hunter of my old group and he taught me what he knows." The lady shot me a sympathetic look which I ignored as I walked to the trailer I had been staying in.

I plonked on the bed with a sigh. "Fun day at work?" Mrs Mckardy asked me. I smiled weakly at the older lady "guess you could say that," I said pulling my black hair out of its pony tail. Mrs Mckardy sat beside me and took my hand in one of her wrinkly ones "don't you worry honey I'm sure you'll be able to go home soon," "yeah if Gregory lets me," I muttered darkly. Mrs Mckardy gave my hand a squeeze "now honey Gregory is just trying to look out for this community surely you can relate to that." I opened my mouth to reply but quickly shut it bitterly admitting she was right. I would do anything for my home.

Mrs Mckardy's husband came in causing us both to look at him "hey Adrian Jesus is back and he brought friends." I frowned wondering who Jesus could have possibly brought back with him as I got up and put my hair in its ponytail once more. I stretched "time to go meet and greet these so called friends," I said walking out waving goodbye to the couple. I gave Jesus a smile and a friendly wave as I walked over only to freeze when I saw who was with him. It was my family. I felt my breath quicken and tears fill my eyes when I spotted them.

They hadn't seen me yet and I was unsure how they would react to seeing me here. My dad probably feeling my eyes on him snapped his head in my direction his eyes widening when he spotted me. I saw his lips form my name before he sprinting towards me obviously ignoring the guards orders to stop. "Dad!" I called running st him with a big grin on my face. When he reached grobbed me in a bear hug and practically lifted me up into the air burying his head in my hair. "Where the hell have you been kid?" He asked. I smiled at him "it's a long story."


	13. Guess who's back!

**Hello my lovely viewers! I know it's been a while since I've updated but don't worry I haven't given up on this story! You see I've been in a pretty dark place lately because my friends at school suddenly started to ignore me and Ive been made fun of for being weird or a daydreamer.**

 **Whenever I went to sit with my friends in class they would always make the excuse of "oh bla bla bla's sitting there," which would leave me to sit by myself. This girl named Bridie has also started to pick on me calling me words like bitch and Veronica round (Veroinca is my name btw's) so yeah thank you for being patient with me.**

 **I won't be updating this story until season 7 of Walking Dead comes out just so I can have a bit of an idea on who dies and who lives so I can write this story as best as I possibly can. If any of you got any ideas please message me because I'm always open to new ideas and am always looking for ways to make my story better.**

 **Chow for now QhostQueen187**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone! After some thinking, I decided I would do a couple more chapter before waiting for season 7 to come out. Hope you enjoy this one.**

After saying hello to everyone dad and I found a secluded area so we could talk. "Are ya gonna tell me what happened or are you gonna beat around the bush?" dad said staring at me intensely. I chuckled nervously before beginning my explanation. "I was with Carl at first when the wolves attacked until I saw Enid run away. Not wanting to leave her outside by herself I decided to follow her. Only it didn't go as well as I expected." Dad's eyes narrowed when I told him what Enid had done to me. "So let me get this straight this girl-" "Enid," I said correcting him "her name was Enid," "Whatever," he said rolling his eyes "So you're telling me this Enid kid knocked you out leaving you defenceless against thousands of walkers and left you there!?" he asked. I winced when I heard the angry tone in his voice. I know what Enid did was bad and I was still slightly mad at her for it, but she certainly didn't need my father after her, and I certainly didn't need him to fight my battles for me.

I know what Enid did was bad and I was still slightly mad at her for it, but she certainly didn't need my father after her, and I certainly didn't need him to fight my battles for me. "Look dad I know what Enid did was bad-" dad snorted. I glared at him slightly for interrupting me "I know what Enid did was bad but it's okay now because The Hilltops people found me and besides I've already forgiven her." Okay maybe that last part was a little bit of a lie but anything to calm him down. Dad grumbled slightly "fine I won't kill her," he said and I could of sworn I heard him mumble a 'for now' under his breath before I quickly changed the subject.

"So how's Carl and Sophia doing?" I asked him wanting to know how my boyfriend and best friend were doing. I frowned when I saw dad flinch at the mention of Carl. "About Carl-" "Dad what happened to him? please don't tell me he's..." I asked my voice trembling. "No no he ain't dead!" dad said quickly causing me to let out a sigh of relief "but it might take a while for you to adjust." I frowned what was that supposed to mean? "You see that Ron kid I don't know why but he just lost it and well he shot Carl in the eye." I felt my blood freeze. Oh my god. How much have I missed? Rick must of been devastated. "and Ron?" I asked with clenched teeth "dead," dad said in a cold voice not that I could blame him the bastard had shot my cowboy.

I looked behind dad and my eyes widened in horror. There laid Gregory on the ground clutching his side in pain as Rick restrained his stabber. I nudged dad who immediately sprang into action breaking the hand of the guy strangling Abraham. my nose wrinkled slightly when I saw Rick stab the guy holding him down in the neck causing blood to ooze all over his face and neck. Why does he always end up covered in blood? I went over and helped Rick up. He nodded at me in thanks before looking around at everyone. "What?" he asked causing me to chuckle slightly. My eyes narrowed when I saw some chick punch Rick causing Michone to come in like the Lone Ranger and knock her on her ass. I looked around slightly around at the chaos before speaking. "Well that escalated quickly." Everyone just stared at each other but I saw dad smirk at me slightly before whispering to me a "when doesn't it?" Yep it was good to be back with the gang again.


End file.
